


Fifty Yellow-Gold Days

by Nivena (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Haruhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow: the color of happiness and the sun. And Tamaki's hair, but he had a big enough head already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Haruhi is the best thing to ever happen to this fandom.

For a girl who's job had been to put on pretty things for a living, Haruhi had very little experience in skirts. Or dresses. She dismissed them as irritating and impractical, especially the long mustard uniforms at Ouran. But apparently girls had a thing for guys in drag. (Why? She'd never know.)

He quickly pulled on the offensively lime-green fabric, and then froze. _She_ had slipped up again and referred to herself by the wrong gender on accident.

A quick glance in the mirror assured her that she was as feminine as ever, if rather awkwardly flat-chested.

It felt wrong.


	2. Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya likes counting. Haruhi dislikes computers.

Haruhi knew that Kyoya like counting. It was a thing he did, calmed him down or something. He wasn't obsessed with debt really, just the idea of more counting (and probably the feeling of power too, because he was a bastard like that). Kyoya saw the world in numbers, careful, complex, measurements and simple binaries. Like a machine, but one that looked pretty and fought dirty.

Haruhi always wondered what he saw when he looked at her. "Mommy" valued cleanliness and order, and she was a hot mess.

Vaguely, she wondered what his binaries would think of her.

Nothing good.


	3. Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huni and Haruhi have a little chat.

Huni-senpai acts a lot like a stereotypical young girl. He cuddles with a pink teddy bear, eats lots of sweets, and cries far too much. He also can take down an entire squad of men in seconds, which usually isn't something a young girl could do, but then again, that was just Huni.

"Hey, Huni?" Haruhi starts, careful not to look him in the eye.

"Yeah?" He asks, taking a bite of his chocolate cake as he peers up at her.

"Why are you so comfortable being so girly?" She wants to ask. What comes out is, "Want more tea?"


	4. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like father, like daughter

Her father is many things. Male, nor female, happen to be among those things. Exactly what they wanted to be called depended on the day, but Haruhi could tell that her father enjoyed their job a little bit too much to be the 'red-blooded male' they claimed they were. In fact, it was their makeup stash she broke into when she finally wanted to see what all the hype was about.

When they found out, they were overjoyed, and in typical Ranka fashion, gave her a highly detailed and scientific crash course in the matter while brandishing lipstick at her.


	5. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's 1:40 AM and i haven't updated this since last year lets do this shit.

 

The twins do everything just to mess with the others. Play up the forbidden romance shit when Haurhi knows for a fact that Hikaru thinks Kaoru perpetually stinks.  
  
Sibling things like that, mostly. She also sort of gets a "would have a threesome with you" vibe from them too, but hey. None of her business.  
  
Honestly, if she had a twin and they were both incredibly hot, she would also absolutely take shameless advantage, maybe hash out a baseline rule-list.  
  
Which leads her to the interesting question of "Would you have a threesome with your identical twin and a stranger?"


End file.
